The present technology relates to compositions comprising sulfo-estolides, particularly salts of sulfo-estolides, and alkyl ester sulfonates. Such compositions, in general, are disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 12/507,011, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. According to application Ser. No. 12/507,011, potassium is a preferred salt of sulfo-estolides for use in heavy duty liquid laundry concentrates because the potassium salt is significantly lower in viscosity than a comparable composition that contains the same amount of a sodium salt. Although such potassium salts of sulfo-estolides have desirable viscosity properties, they have an unexpected drawback in that they tend to form precipitates when used in compositions that also comprise alkyl ester sulfonates. Precipitates are undesirable for liquid cleaning compositions. In some cases the precipitates will settle to the bottom of the container holding the liquid cleaning composition. In other cases, the precipitate will be suspended throughout the composition. In either case, such precipitates are unacceptable whereas a liquid cleaning composition that is substantially free of settled precipitates is desired.